Nothing
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: Tidak ada tokoh jahat dalam cerita ini. Aomine yang mencintai Kise, Kasamatsu yang mencintai Kise, serta Kise yang mencintai keduanya. warning: HURT/COMFORT!, BL, TOUOU!KISE. REVIEW PLEASE


**Nothing**

**Disclaimer: -Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, kalo milik saya akan saya ubah judulnya jadi 'Kuroko no Akashi'**

**-Nothing © Akashitetsuya3 a.k.a Aris**

**Pairing(s): AoKi, KasaKise**

**Warning: OOCness, Typo, BL, diksi hancur, AU, Touou!Kise, Angst, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Notes: 'Nothing' adalah hasil karya author yang nge-angst gara-gara ulangan harian 5 hari berturut-turut…**

**Happy Reading…**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Tidak ada tokoh jahat dalam cerita ini…._

Aomine mencintai Kise. Sejak Kise pindah sekolah ke Touou Gakuen, Aomine sudah menaruh hati padanya. Aomine berani bertaruh, kalau ada siswa-siswi Touou yang pertama kali menyukai Kise, dialah orangnya.

Beberapa bulan setelah kepindahannya ke Touou, Kise meminta tolong kepada Aomine (yang pintar pelajaran bahasa) untuk membantunya menulis surat untuk senpai-nya di Kaijou, sekolahnya yang dulu. Aomine tidak keberatan membantunya menulis kata-kata indah yang tersusun rapi diatas secarik kertas putih itu, karena sudah sewajarnya hubungan antara senpai-kouhai seperti itu.

Namun dua minggu setelahnya, Kise menjalin status 'berpacaran' dengan Kasamatsu, senpai-nya yang merasa tersentuh karena surat 'buatan' Kise

Aomine tidak sadar kalau Ia menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

Atau lebih tepatnya, Aomine tidak sadar kalau Ia menyakiti hatinya dengan tangannya sendiri.

.

.

_Tidak ada tokoh jahat dalam cerita ini…_

Aomine mencintai Kise. Sangat mencintai. Terlalu dalam sampai itu mencabik-cabik perasaannya. Aomine tahu kalau Kise sudah berpacaran, namun Ia tetap menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengan Kise –selama Ia di sekolah. Dikala Kise bersedih, Aomine-lah orang pertama yang menghiburnya. Dikala Kise menangis, Aomine-lah orang pertama yang menghapus air matanya. Dikala Kise merasa susah, Aomine-lah orang pertama yang membantunya. Tetapi dikala Kise bahagia, Aomine bukanlah orang pertama yang mendengar suara tawanya.

Kau kira kisahnya akan menjadi: '_Aomine menyukai Kise, tetapi Kise menyukai sudah terlanjur menjalin hubungan dengan Kasamatsu. Akhirnya Aomine menyesal tidak menyatakannya pada Kise sejak lama'…? _Tidak!. Aomine sudah jujur terhadap Kise mengenai perasaan terdalamnya –sesudah Kise berpacaran, namun Ia juga tidak pernah memaksa Kise untuk membalas perasaannya.

Aomine tidak salah untuk jatuh cinta.

**Tetapi Ia salah menjadikan Kise sebagai objek yang dicintainya.**

.

.

_Tidak ada tokoh jahat dalam cerita ini.._

Kasamatsu mencintai Kise. Ya, Ia sangat mencintainya. Ketika Ia mendengar berita pindahnya Kise, Ia menangis. Ia tidak mau pisah dari Kise. Tetapi Ia merasa tersentuh saat membaca surat yang dikirimkan Kise kepadanya. Sampai akhirnya Ia sampai hati untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

**Kasamatsu mencintai Kise. Dan Ia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.**

.

.

_Tidak ada tokoh jahat dalam cerita ini.._

Kise mencintai Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu adalah cinta pertamanya. Saat orangtua-nya pindah ke Tokyo, Kise sampai mengemis agar diizinkan tinggal sendiri di Kanagawa, walau hasilnya nihil.

**Kise mencintai Kasamatsu. Ia rela setiap hari minggu pergi ke Kanagawa hanya untuk bertemu dengan Kasamatsu.**

.

Kise menyukai Aomine. Kalau boleh jujur, **sebenarnya **Kise mencintai Aomine. Aomine cinta keduanya. Demi Tuhan, Ia tidak tahu kalau Aomine sudah mencintai dirinya sejak awal, bahkan sebelum Ia mengirim surat kepada Kasamatsu. Kalau Ia tahu, Ia tidak akan mengirim surat itu. Terlebih lagi kata-kata surat itu dirangkai oleh Aomine sendiri, yang dengan lugunya tidak mengetahui kalau dirinya menyukai Kasamatsu. Kise mencintai Aomine dan Kasmatsu,. Tetapi sayang rasa cintanya terhadap Kasamatsu lebih cepat datangnya dibandingan rasa cintanya terhadap Aomine.

**Kalau saja memacari dua orang itu boleh, Kise akan melakukannya. Sungguh. **

.

.

_Tidak ada tokoh jahat dalam cerita ini._

Kasamatsu tidak salah. Ia hanya mencintai Kise, dan Ia tidak rela melepasnya. Agak egois, memang. Hey ayolah! Siapa yang rela kalau seandainya kekasihmu memintamu untuk memutuskan hubungannya denganmu hanya lantaran ada orang lain yang mencintai kekasihmu? Tidak ada! Kalaupun ada, itu hanyalah orang naif.

Kasamatsu lebih dulu mengenal Kise. Kasamatsu lebih dulu menyukai Kise. Maka atas dasar apa Ia melepaskan Kise kepada seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah Ia lihat wajahnya?. Bahkan sebenarnya Kasamatsu cemburu dengan kedekatan Kise dengan Aomine. Ia juga tahu kalau Aomine menyukai Kise. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Aomine.

**Karena tidak ada larangan untuk mencintai seseorang.**

.

.

_Tidak ada tokoh jahat dalam cerita ini.._

Aomine tidak salah. Ia hanya terlalu mencintai Kise. Bahkan Ia rela membiarkan Kise berhubungan dengan Kasamatsu, karena memang tidak ada hak bagi Aomine untuk melarangnya. Aomine ikhlas hanya dianggap sahabat oleh Kise.

Teman-teman Aomine banyak yang mengejek Aomine –karena dekat dengan Kise. Mereka sebenarnya hanya kasihan melihat Aomine yang tetapn saja menempel pada Kise yang notabenenya sudah punya kekasih. Kagami, sahabat Aomine, membentaknya "Kau sebaiknya tinggalkan dia! Kau hanya terus melukai hatimu!", tetapi Aomine hanya tersenyum miris. Bahkan Akash mengatakan "Bisa-bisanya kau rela diperbudak oleh Ryouta". Tetapi apa jawaban Aomine?

"**Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah terlanjur cinta mati dengannya."**

.

.

_Tidak ada tokoh jahat dalam cerita ini.._

Kise tidak salah. Kise tidak pernah **sekalipun **berniat untuk menyakiti Aomine. Selama waktu senggang, Ia selalu merenung 'kenapa aku harus mencintai dua orang?'

Entah sudah beberapa tetesan air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kise untuk menangisi Aomine. Jujur, Ia kasihan melihat Aomine yang selalu saja disisinya. Ia tidak merasa risih melihat Aomine yang selalu mendampinginya, karena Ia mencintai pemuda itu. Ia lelah melihat Aomine yang diejek sekaligus dikasihani teman-temannya karena dirinya. Tetapi Ia sudah terlanjur menjalin hubungan dengan Kasamatsu.

Kise sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga agar Aomine berhenti menyukainya, kalau bisa membencinya. Sudah berapa kali Kise menyusun rencana untuk Aomine agar Aomine membencinya. Saat ditelepon, ia selalu curhat mengenai Kasamatsu. Bahkan saat mereka ke mall Kise beberapa kali menyuruh Aomine untuk memilihkannya baju yang pantas untuk diberikan kepada Kasamatsu. Tetapi Aomine tidak kunjung merubah perasaannya. Pernah Kise menangis dihadapan Aomine dan bertanya "Kenapa kau tidak kunjung membenciku, Aominecchi?". Namun hanya satu kalimat yang terucap dari mulut seorang Aomine Daiki.

"**Melihatmu bahagia saja sudah cukup bagiku, Kise…"**

.

.

_Tidak ada tokoh jahat dalam cerita ini.._

Kise senang berada didekat Aomine. Kise selalu curhat kepada Aomine, namun ia juga merasa sakit saat melihat Aomine yang tersakiti karena dirinya sendiri. Begitu juga Aomine. Ia bahagia berada disamping Kise. Ia senang bisa mendengar curhatan Kise, dan juga melihatnya tersenyum walaupun senyum itu bukanlah untuk dirinya.

**Singkatnya, mereka sama-sama bahagia tetapi juga sama-sama tersakiti.**

.

.

_Tidak ada tokoh jahat dalam cerita ini…_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Kise."_

"_Maaf, Aominecchi. Tapi aku –" Aomine menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Ryouta._

"_ssstt, aku hanya ingin memberitahu perasaanku, itu saja.."_

**Berulang kali Aomine melontarkan pernyataan yang sama, berulang kali Aomine mendengar kalimat permintaan maaf yang sama, berulang kali pula Aomine membalas penolakan itu dengan kalimat yang sama.**

.

.

_Tidak ada tokoh jahat dalam cerita ini…_

Kini, Aomine sudah berusia 25 tahun. Ia menjadi polisi, sedangkan Kise menjadi pilot. Sudah2 bulan Ia tidak bertemu dengan Kise, namun itu tidaklah berarti kalau Ia sudah berhenti mencintai pemuda pirang itu.

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya bergetar. Ada email masuk.

**From: Ryouta**

**Subject: Maf**

**Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Aominecchi. Kumohon maafkan aku.**

Kedua alisnya bertautan. Apa maksudnya kalimat itu?

Kali ini ponselnya berdering. Ada ponsel masuk dari Kagami.

"Halo?"

"Nanti malam Aku, Kuroko dan Akashi akan berangkat samaan. Kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Maksudmu? Ikut kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke Amerika, bodoh! Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahu?"

"Kau ini kalau ngomong _nyerocos _saja, bodoh! Memangnya tahu apa?"

Terdengar helaan nafas Kagami.

"**Periksa kotak suratmu."**

.

.

Persetan dengan yang namanya 'jarak'. Aomine tidak pantas bergelar polis kalau Ia tidak sanggup berlari sejauh 6 kilometer dari pos-nya menuju rumahnya. Ia tidak peduli walau harus berlari dengan wajah penuh peluh disertai nafas tersengal-sengal.

.

Aomine sampai di rumahnya. Dibukanya kotak suratnya. Ada surat undangan. Undangan pernikahan.

_**K and K**_

_**Kasamatsu Yukio**_

_**And**_

_**Kise Ryouta**_

"Ugh –"

**Sekali lagi, tidak ada tokoh jahat dalam cerita ini.**

* * *

_END_

**A/N: Terisnpirasi dari scene waktu Aomine yang pulang sehabis ngelawan Kaijou di epi 25. itu punggung yang menjauh nge-angst banget bagi saya. Oke, saya bener-bener minta maaf. Padahal saya yang nge-angst tapi Aomine jadi korban. Padahal dia lagi bentar /sembah sujud/. Tolong jangan keroyok saya ;A; saya stress ulangan 5 hari berturut-turut Biologi, sejarah, bahasa inggris (listening), Kwn, dan Komputer. **

**Oh iya, saya baru saja membaca chapter RAW 227, dan itu manis banget. Saya mulai mempertanyakan OTP saya itu AkaKuro atau OgiKuro? /abaikan/**

**Last word,**

**Review?**


End file.
